diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bittersweet
Bittersweet (also known as Beryl Suess) is an accomplice and local sweets enthusiast in Diegen City. Personality Nanny says I'm a very happy girl with lots of energy! Sometimes I just can't sit still for anything, which is why I tend to bounce around or practice my gymnastics a whole lot! Textbooks and paperwork and laws and restrictions are just boooring! Willst du ein spiel zu spielen? Let's play a game! We could play Hide and Seek, or Tag, or Prank the Police Officer, or Cause A Traffic Jam On Main Street! So what if marshmallow gets in your hair? It's funny! I never had to deal with consequences growing up! Whatever I did Mama and Papa would just cover it with band-aids made of money! Isn't that how it works in the world? The more money you have the more things you can do? I am also the Queen of Creativity! Just look at my candy creations! Such colors! Such technique! So many SWIRLS! Whoever said green is not a creative color needs to be thrown off a cliff! Power Description I have this amazing ability to create and manipulate candy! All kinds of candy! Chocolates, caramels, taffies, truffles, hard candies, soft chews - EVERYTHING! I can make it all from this sugary goo that I can produce from my body! I can also change the shape, color, taste, density, smell and other things about candies I don't make! Oh, oh! And I can even control the candies I make with my mind, so I can make them fly at people or bunch them together to make walls and stuff! Some of my favorites so far have been my Marshmarrows, Button Bullets and Cherry Bombs! I can even make these bezaubernd little guys I call my Gummi Bear Servants! They get me things and like to play with people when we go out~! Other things? Why would I want to make things other than my Gummi Bears? Du bist albern! Ooo, but I don't like it when things get too hot or too cold! Heat melts my sugary creations, and when it gets really cold it makes my candies more brittle! Water is also really annoying, what with it dissolving sugar and all! Mein doktor says that this is all because my body produces more sugar than humanly possible or what's healthy for any human. But I'm still super healthy! I think it's because I make so many candies all the time! But then there are times when I maaaaybe overuse my power a teeny tiny bit, which causes me to crash like a kid coming down from a sugar rush. Ich nicht mag jene tage. It's bad enough that they happen for like almost a week every month already, so I have to watch that I don't get carried away in having fun! Backstory Well, I was born and raised in Liechtenstein! Have you ever heard of Suess Banking in Switzerland? That's my Mama and Papa at the head of it! Yeah, we're kind of a big deal~ And with me being their one and only darling baby girl, it's only normal that I got everything I ever wanted! Clothes, toys, ponies, cakes, friends and of course candies! I got to go to ballet classes, gymnastics classes, martial arts classes - all kinds of classes for prestigious young ladies in the making! Mama and Papa were never around a whole lot, but that was what my Nanny was for! She was always so strange, what with her face and her height and her weight changing every so often. It especially started happening when I was ten! That's when I discovered my ability to make all the candy I ever wanted! I would spend hours by myself, learning how to make all of my favorite candies and eating them without a care. Then I started practicing making other things, like sugar sculptures and bigger versions of candy bars and gummi bears. Oh, the things I wanted to show my Mama and Papa when they'd come home! But even when they visited they talked to me very little. After a while I decided "Well I need to show someone my amazing ability, so why not go outside?" But I knew that Mama and Papa might get mad if I did something on accident and it got traced back to them. Appearances in the business world are very important! And that was when the reign of Bittersweet began. Making candied hail fall from the rooftops, sticking the wheels of cars to the road, replacing the traffic lights with different colored candies. And it always showed up on the news, so Mama and Papa had to know it was me! They even called to scold me, saying how much money I was costing them in order to cover up my involvement! It was all so much fun! Und dann dass gefälschte held zeigte. There I was, minding my own business, watching my Gummi Bears give hugs to people on the street, when this guy came out of nowhere! Ugh, his outfit was just awful! He called himself Prism and was wearing all these different colored pieces and it was just a whole mess! And what did he do? He started attacking me! The first thing he did was touch my face, which later I found out the jerk stole the color in one of my eyes! And then he threw some kind of color bomb at me, which turned most of my schöne blonde haar green! GREEN! I screamed and shoved him away, and suddenly the guy started choking and grabbing at his chest! AND THEN HE DIED! I was in complete shock! I did not mean to kill the guy! Even when the prosecutor said that I had filled the man's lungs with crystallized sugar I told them I didn't mean to, but no one believed me! And no one even cared how much I was affected by it! It was super scary! It was a good thing I broke out of there! Mama and Papa helped me out as expected. They gave me some money and got me a plane over to a place in Diegen City, where they told me to "get my act together". Something about needing to redeem the Suess name. I didn't do anything wrong though! Why does everyone think I did something wrong?! So instead I started playing around with the locals again, which did not work out so well with local law enforcement. They're even more of a drag than the ones back home! And then I met my teacher! I like her! She's going to teach me the ropes of being a Villainess! Likes & Dislikes * + Candy * + All the colors * + High quality food, clothing and people * + My Little Pony * - Things that aren't candy * - Spicy foods * - Sitting around * - Being ordered around * - Hot weather Trivia * Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Accomplice Category:Female Category:Suzuki Mine Category:With A Mentor